For The Love Of My Family Name
by Elani
Summary: A slightly different story involving Draco and Lucius Malfloy.


_Disclaimer – Anything you recognise isn't mine.  The plot however is._

_Authors Note – Something that just suddenly popped into my head and wouldn't go away.  I had to write and upload it._

**_For The Love Of My Family Name._**

****

After all those years, those long, demanding years he repays me like this.  I strived, I fought to be what he wanted, for him to be proud of me and look what the idiot goes and does.  He's inferior, lower than the house elf I squashed this morning with a coffee table.

If I didn't know better I'd say he'd been put under the Imperious curse-but I know they wouldn't dare.  They're to righteous to use that.

Still it was a hefty character change.  One minute Lucius Malfloy was torturing and abusing Mudbloods, the next he was licking Dumbledore's cheap, curly-toed boots.  Disgusting.

I don't understand it.  My whole life has been geared up toward the rise of The Dark Lord and now my Father, his right hand man, and my icon in this world had deserted his cause.  It makes me wonder what the harrowing youth I went through was for.

I thought it was to strengthen me for my place at the Dark Lord's side but now I think it was for my Father's own sadistic pervasions.  Only he's changed sides-turned good.  The one person I would never have chosen to turn tail and run from glory and power.

He always wanted it, from as long as I can remember.  The first thing I can recall him saying to me as a child was, 

"Draco, there are only three important things in this life, power, wealth and bloodline."

Well he's just gone and flaunted all three of his coveted rules.

He's left his mansion and fortune here, ruined his bloodline by taking up with none other than Ada Dumbledore, a half-blood, and discarded the power he had gained from working with The Dark Lord.  Foolish.

Apparently he has been passing information to Dumbledore and the Order of The Muggle-Lovers since last Christmas.  Something to do with actually falling in love-a feeling I was forced to become devoid of.

"Marry for power and high-status Draco" he had said.

That's the only reason I married that leech, Pansy Parkinson.  Stupid cow can't string two sentences together unless one of them begins, "I love your new outfit" Shallow, stupid cow.

The thought of what my Father has done to the family name makes me feel sick.  It's a bitter, rancid taste betrayal.  The family name strikes fear in the heart of many, its a family name that calls for respect, and it has been dragged through the mud.  My family name.  I can see the pity in the eyes of the other Death Eaters.  I have proved myself worthy to my Lord and now in one well swoop my Father has ruined all my efforts.

I worked hard, I toiled to get into my Lord's inner circle-family connections did not help-and now I have been shunted into the lowliest, dogsbody group because the Death Eaters don't trust my family name anymore.  They seem to think like Father, like son.

Well I'm nothing, nothing like him.  The mention of his name under this roof causes blazing spells to fly and as before a house elf will find its life extinguished.  Pansy was quite distraught earlier that its brains wouldn't scrape off the antique coffee table.

I cannot believe that the man I strived, I wanted to be could betray our cause in this way.  So many failed missions yet he seemed so normal.  His mask never fell; he never betrayed his secret thoughts.  The last time I spoke to him we were drowning Muggles for fucks sake.  How could he?

He drummed into me how I would support Voldemort; in fact he expected it of me from the age of five.  I was presented with the Dark Mark when I was eleven, just before I began Hogwarts.  It was a going-away present from my Father.

It's an insult to the memory of my Mother.  She became a Death Eater soon after the Dark Lord was resurrected.  She supported my Lord body, mind and soul.  She paid the highest price for her support to-she paid with her life.

He just blatantly disregarded her sacrifice for the cause though.  And it angers me so much I want to scream.  I would if I didn't find shows of any emotion weak.  I want to hurt him; I want him to scream in pain.

I will restore pride to this family name the only possible way.  I will bring my Father before my Lord.  It is the only way.  My Lord will welcome me back into the circle with open arms when he realises I do not condone my Fathers actions.  I find them repulsive.

And if he resists?  I will kill him, he is not my Father anymore.

He lost that title when he destroyed my perfect world.

The Daily Prophet "For the Love of my Family Name" 

Draco Malfloy, the notorious and feared Death Eater, murdered his deserter father, Lucius Malfloy, last evening in a blazing and violent duel.  Lucius, a former Death Eater fled He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named after falling for the charms of Ada Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore's only daughter.  He met her at a banquet the evening his wife; Narcissa Malfloy, was murdered by The Dark Lord after a plan to capture and kill Harry Potter failed because Lucius provided incorrect information.  Draco was captured by Ministry Wizards and immediately deposited in Azkaban.  When questioned on the murder of his Father his only words were, "It was for the respect and love of my family name."

Miss Ada is said to be extremely distraught and is currently unavailable for comment.  Her Father gave us these few words, "Ada would like to thank all her well-wishers and she would just like to tell them she is doing ok."

Lucius died at two o'clock this morning after Draco burst into the Ministry safe house he was hiding in.  After a long and gruelling duel Draco turned his wand on his Father in cold-blood and performed the Killing Curse.  Ministry Officials swooped in soon after but were to late to save Lucius.  All reports say Draco came calmly and without a struggle, apparently the murder of his Father has unhinged him.  We at the Daily Prophet believe him unhinged already.

Mr Malfloy has been detained in Azkaban and The Ministry has informed the Daily Prophet that he will not stand trial,  "There were witness's to this crime and we are in no doubt that Mr Malfloy committed this murder."  He is also wanted for the murders of a host of wizards and witches and for his involvement in many Muggle torturing activities.

We just hope that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does not break into Azkaban to free this most dangerous and deluded of his followers.

Turn to page five for in-depth information on this shocking and harrowing duel.


End file.
